


亲爱的费奥娜

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 另一封情书





	亲爱的费奥娜

亲爱的费奥娜，为什么我突然这么想你。  
亲爱的费奥娜，人群散去了，天空蒙上了灰色。没有阳光透过树林。没有好看的绿色。没有你在阳光中熠熠生辉。  
亲爱的费奥娜。在逐渐冰冷的空气中，我的腿肿胀酸痛，我的爱正怒火中烧。我的爱，费奥娜，我带在疯狂地寻找你的身体你的灵魂。  
亲爱的费奥娜。你给了我爱，给了我可以跳跃欢呼的灵魂，却把我的生命带走了。  
我的呼吸、我的心跳。哦，费奥娜。  
我亲爱的孩子，我的指尖还残留着你白皙修长的腿的触感。现在它颤抖着，迷惑着应该指向何方才能把我拖向你啊费奥娜。  
它从我的掌间一滴滴地滑落。它快没有了。  
我害怕、惊惶、绝望，你还会回来吗费奥娜？你还会回来吗小精灵？  
你答应过，但是那是过去的事情了。现在呢？你在想我吗？你也想见到我吗？以后呢？  
你说，在梦想的尽头，会有我们的影子。在梦想的尽头，遥远的彼岸。  
你说，如果我足够爱你。  
你说，如果命中注定我们可以走到最后。无论环境，无论以后任何人、事  
我说，以后任何人、是与我们无关。除了你，他们微不足道。  
我说，为什么，为什么我不能陪你走眼前的这段路呢？哪里，才算是梦想的尽头？  
我说，我可以相信基因的程序性表达，它在让我们接近梦想的尽头，它在让我们的影子重叠。无论环境，因为命中注定最后一定是我牵起你的手。  
我说，我太爱你了，我是不是说的太多了？  
亲爱的费奥娜，不要哭。我们都相信——……  
不要转过身。看着我，看着我向我快乐地跑来啊！用你比阳光灿烂一千倍的笑容。  
为什么我的心在抽搐，为什么我的脑袋嗡嗡响，为什么我浑身乏力，为什么我如此思念你。每个清晨和每个下午。每个深夜和每个破晓时分。我的思念愈渐笃深，而你的音讯日益渺茫。  
哦，爱我，爱我，爱我，爱我，爱我。你已经成为了我的漫天星辰。  
我的基因正在疯狂转录什么mRNA？我表达的蛋白质越来越疯狂了。  
费—奥—娜。费、奥、娜……  
你听得见吗？我可以叩开你的心门吗？

Why, Fiona, are you creeping away?  
Why, Fiona, are you gradually fading, with your darling smile, from my sight?  
Why, Fiona, my mind is floating, mists are building, your hands are slipping?  
Why on earth you’re escaping, dear Fiona?  
From my caring, comforting, loving, caressing?  
Aye, dear Fiona, why lie, why lie to me.  
Go, go away, no longer mine, Fiona.


End file.
